War and Famine
by organizationkhII
Summary: A hundred years after Naruto Shippuden, the population is rising drastically and the land is unable to support the growing population. Oto declares war on Konoha and the rest of the villages. Will Konoha and its allies have to fight Oto's forces, or will they be able to find a solution to the famine?


**Hello everybody. Before you read this short first chapter, I want to let you know that this story takes place one hundred years after the Naruto Shippuden story line. Therefore, the characters in this story are all OC's.**

**I won't say anything else for now. Enjoy. :)**

**War**

"Get the hell out of here. Otogakure is not a weak nation. We will become strong, and we will do it by bringing other nations to their demises. If I find out you are still standing up for Konohagakure, you will be accused of treason and thrown in jail. Understand? Now get out."

Fuming after the terrified ninja left, Hideyoshi Gakaru stood behind his desk, his strong arms leaning on it for support. Glaring at the closed door, he clenched his teeth and relaxed, bringing his arms to his sides and taking a long, deep breath. If he lost his temper, he probably would have punched that idiot into oblivion. But he was the Otokage, even though he was so young. He must never lose his composure.

"Otokage sama, we have successfully invaded the boundaries of Kumogakure."

"Ah, Tadao. I'm so glad you're here." The said ninja bowed in response.

"My pleasure, Otokage sama. I have completed my mission successfully. Do I have any more orders to carry out?"

"Tadao, I have a very important mission for you. You are only twenty, but you have so much talent. That is why I made you the highest ranking ANBU captain." Hideyoshi sat down and clasped his hands together on top of his neat desk. "I understand how it feels to be under so much pressure. After all, I am only four years older than you."

Once again, Tadao bowed and muttered "thanks," though the Otokage continued as if he never heard.

"We have recently blocked Konoha's most important trade routes and have taken some of their goods. I am certain Kumo and Konoha will form an alliance. I need you to infiltrate Konoha, discover the two villages' plans, and report back to me. You may take as long as you need to, using any method you want. I want you to leave tomorrow morning. Understand? You may go."

With a wave of Hideyoshi's hand, Tadao bowed and vanished in a silent puff of smoke. The Otokage sighed and massaged his head with one hand. Why did he have a feeling that something was going to go wrong?

**XXX**

Konoha was prosperous. Its population boomed for the last century. But now, famine struck. Farmers and peasants rose in rebellions in the countryside. The land was turning barren. And worst of all, Oto has waged war, and Suna, which had long been Konoha's friend and ally, turns its back on Konoha.

Hiroto Matsumi, the Hokage, was absolutely devastated. When he found out Oto had blocked Konoha's trade routes and waged war, he slammed his fist down on the desk and yelled,

"What the _fuck_ does that bastard Hideyoshi want? He blocks our trade routes when we are in need of food, he wages war when we have limited resources, and I heard that Oto forces have invaded Kumo and have taken their outer provinces and towns! This is absolute nonsense!" Breathing heavily, Hiroto ran his hand through his flaming red hair and glared at the people in the room.

"Hokage sama, any orders?" an ANBU in an eagle mask asked, ignoring the tension.

"Hokage sama, Kumo's envoys have arrived in the village. They are heading to the Hokage tower now," another ANBU, who appeared in a puff of smoke, said.

Hiroto sighed. "All of you are dismissed. Yakiru, stay." The said ANBU captain bowed slightly. "Yakiru, you will be meeting with the envoys also. Stay behind me and keep your mask on. I am assuming Kumo is coming with good intentions, but we can never be too sure."

**XXX**

Daisuke Yanagi skipped on his way back from the Academy. He had been there to visit his former sensei and felt like taking a day off from training, even though his current sensei had complained that Daisuke should never slack off. He stopped suddenly when he came to the main road, noticing all the villagers making way for a procession of…Kumo envoys?

The first and seemingly foremost person was a man of spiky wild steel gray hair and steel gray eyes. He wore the Kumogakure flak jacket with black knee-length trousers and a sword on his back. The man was almost a foot taller than he was. With bandages around his forearms and having a lean, toned body, he was quite intimidating to the average person.

The man looked at Daisuke as the envoy procession passed. Daisuke stared at him as if daring him to make a move. However, the stoic Kumo ninja passed by without a word, his sight again set on the now near Hokage tower. The young Genin frowned, disappointed that the phlegmatic person passed by with no reaction.

Behind the first man, several Kumo ninja were escorting a prisoner in heavy chains and strong chakra bonds. All the villagers stepped back when this man passed. Even the Kumo ninja who were escorting him stood at least three feet away. However, the most unnerving part was that this prisoner could not stop smiling, as if he could break out of his chains if he wanted to and kill everybody in sight.

"Hey! Yanagi scum!"

Turning around, he saw a couple of girls running toward him. Without pausing, he sprinted out into the main road and cut through the envoys, surprising them. Shouting a hasty "sorry" over his shoulder, Daisuke ran without looking back.

**XXX**

"So…you are saying you are Shizuo Kazuya, a Chunin of Kumogakure, and the representative for the Raikage?" The Hokage asked slowly, enunciating each syllable.

"Yes." The said man replied bluntly.

"How brazen! He sends a mere Chunin to discuss such grave matters! What was that man thinking? Is he out of his mind?" Hiroto replied, throwing his hands up in the air.

Shizuo kept his façade, though his fellow envoys frowned and shifted uncomfortably. He bowed and said,

"Hokage sama, all the Jonins are currently fighting Oto forces at the border."

"How blunt, though I will take you at your word," Hiroto sighed. "I assume you are here because of Oto's invasion of Kumo."

"Yes."

"Does the Raikage wish to form an alliance?"

"Yes."

"And is that all the Raikage wants?"

"No."

"Answer me thoroughly, young man! Don't just say 'yes' or 'no.'" Hiroto said in exasperation.

"No, that is not all," Shizuo replied, only increasing his answer by a few words.

At this point, Hiroto started to get angry. Some people say he has a temper that matches his red hair, and it is certainly true. His ANBU commanders, especially, have taken the full force of his fiery furies.

"Young man, if you do not want me to kick your ass all the way to Kumo right now, you better tell me what the fuck the Raikage wants besides forming an alliance," Hiroto growled in a deathly quiet voice.

Again, Shizuo had a stoic face expression while his fellow Kumo ninja fidgeted and looked at each other, wondering if he will screw everything up.

"Hokage sama, forgive me. The Raikage believes that Oto has invaded Kumo and blocked Konoha's trade routes because it has a severe lack of food and resources. However, the Otokage does know that Kumo and Konoha are faring better than Oto is - though I know Kumo isn't – and he is taking advantage of previous disputes and arguments to falsely justify his doings. Kumo is in need of food and resources. Our village cannot hold out much longer, with such a large population and now war. We need to find a solution. That is what the Raikage wants." Shizuo finished his lengthy speech with a bow, sending the whole room into shock. No one who knew him well has ever heard him talk so much in one setting.

Hiroto sat in silence, contemplating the pros and cons of the alliance. He knew that Kumo had never trusted Konoha (and vice versa), though this situation is urgent and he must put aside past grievances. He decided in favor of the alliance.

"Very well. I will inform the Raikage with a letter, sealed by the Hokage stamp and sent with the fastest bird we have. Do you have anything else you wish to say?"

"Hokage sama, the Raikage wanted to establish mutual trust between the nations, so he sent you this," Shizuo said calmly, stepping aside and revealing the prisoner in the shadows.

"I noticed he was in chains and chakra bonds when you brought him in. I didn't catch his face because he wouldn't look at me, and the chakra bonds suppressed his chakra so much, that I could not detect his chakra at first. Who is he?" Hiroto asked, frowning.

"Bring the prisoner forward." The man, bearing a cocky grin, walked out from the shadows. The Hokage and the ANBU commander, Yakiru, stared in disbelief.

"Hello, old man. I see we meet again."

**I'm sorry for the short chapter...I have a few things I want to point out:**

**1. I know I switched scenes a lot, but I wanted to include as many main characters as possible and give different viewpoints.**

**2. It took me a few days to write this chapter because I wanted to make everyone in character, though I didn't talk about some a lot...and they might seem out of character (like Tadao).**

**3. I made a dichotomy (or at least tried to) between the Hokage and the Otokage; the Otokage is calm, cares a lot about reputation, and rarely loses his temper. The Hokage has anger management issues and does not seem to care, which is why he cusses. To be honest, I did not realize this until I finished most of the chapter.**

**4. I don't really know how sending letters by birds and hawks work...**

**5. I tried to be descriptive, but sometimes I think I ended up writing purple prose.**

**6. I have school and lots of homework, so I might not be able to update until the next week...or the next...if you want to spam me with PM's wondering why I haven't updated yet, do so. It might annoy me to the point of putting aside my homework and extracurricular activities and actually taking the time to write and think about this story.**

**7. Overall, I'm a little unsatisfied and disappointed with this chapter. :P**

**I would like to thank the authors and friends that have helped me with this story and supported me. I don't think I would ever be able to make it without them. T_T**

**Reviews are much appreciated. Drop off your criticisms. They are my life force (not really, but still). :D**


End file.
